Falling Legacy
by April Dawn Irene
Summary: Tommy Oliver has disappeared from under everyone's radar for quite a while after DT. Just as Connor and the gang come together for a little ranger reunion, Haley stumbles upon a clue as to where Tommy might be. Where has Tommy Oliver gone, and why?
1. Missing

A/N: I do not own Power Rangers or Jeep, or anything, well I do own this storyline! 

Falling Legacy

Chapter One: Missing

Many years had passed since the days when the Dino Thunder Rangers were the only force standing between the forces of evil and their goals to either destroy or take over Earth. Yup, those days were long gone. Of course, that didn't mean you couldn't track down the people who had once been the Dino Thunder Rangers. At least if you knew where to look. Ethan, as everyone in Reefside knew, was now the owner of a multi-million software company that was giving Microsoft some major competition. Kira, though harder to find, was still pursuing her dream of becoming a rock star, and could be found traveling from place to place with her own band called The Reef. They weren't big, but they made quite a bit of money anyway and were still working their way up. Connor had kept up with playing Soccer and was in the big leagues now, playing at his best, for the best. If anything, Trent was the easiest to find out of all the rangers. He still worked at the Cyberspace as manager in order to give Haley a nice vacation. Last but not least, there was still Dr. Oliver. No matter how hard anyone tried, it was near impossible to find dear old Dr. O. Even his former students couldn't tell you where to look. Somehow he had slipped through the cracks, forgotten like an old pair of shoes you throw into the dumpster.

It seemed to the younger rangers that it had been too long since they had seen each other. And Ethan, being the strangely organized one of the lot, had tracked down all except for Dr. O and today was the day they were supposed to meet at the Cyberspace.

Ethan and Trent were already there, Ethan had driven there in his Impala. Trent had taken a bus.

"So, Ethan, long time no see. I like your new car." Trent said casually, standing behind the counter. "So, you said Kira and Connor are coming, does that mean you never tracked down Dr. O?"

"Sorry, Trent, I looked pretty hard. Couldn't find him anywhere. I even called up all those connected to him in any way, shape, or form and still had no luck. I found out a lot about him that he never told us though."

"Like what?"

"His first girlfriend was the original pink ranger… She dumped him in a particularly sour letter… amongst other things." Ethan said just as Kira and Connor walked in.

"What's this about a sour letter?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled up a stool.

"Oh just discussing Dr. O's deepest and darkest secrets. Bringing with that a little glimpse into why he wasn't married in all the time we knew him. Have either of you heard from him at all in the past few years?" Ethan asked his tone suddenly serious.

"Nope, not at all. Kira, how about you?"

"If I knew where Dr. O was, I'd be able to sleep better at night." Kira said. "So, Trent, where's Haley?"

"On vacation… In Los Angeles." Trent said somewhat bitterly.

"If she was gonna go on Vacation why didn't she go somewhere cool, like Hawaii or Florida." Connor asked.

"I have no clue." Trent replied as he passed each of the former rangers drinks just as a familiar face popped into view. "Hey Haley, back already? You know I can handle this place no matter how busy it gets…"

"Well if it isn't the team. Minus Tommy, of course… Ethan, I think I may have been able to track down Tommy." Haley said, sparking a glimpse of hope inside each of the former rangers hearts..

"Why don't you guys go with Haley and find Dr. O, I'll stay here and hold the fort." Trent wiped the tables with a moist cloth.

"Thanks, Trent, we'll call you with any information we gather." Haley said. "Come on you three, lets get going. Now, who's driving?"

"I will!" Ethan cried, running outside to start the engine.

"Hurry up, we've got no time to waste, are we gonna make today the best reunion ever or what!" Kira ran out after him so Haley and Connor followed while Trent looked on, disappointed that he couldn't go, but grateful that Dr. O would be part of the party he and Ethan had planned.

It was hot out, and the original Dino Thunder trio along with Haley found themselves in a rather deserted part of Los Angeles looking for an apartment complex that Haley said she was sure she saw Tommy's old Jeep parked at. Luckily they soon found it in front of an extremely run down looking apartment complex that they thought their Dr. O would never move into.

"Well, it kind of looks like his Jeep, under all the dust... It even has the same license plate. But I really don't think he'd be living in a place like this." Kira said plainly.

"Look, 302, that must be the one he lives in." Ethan pointed to the rusted over numbers above the carport that the jeep was parked under.

"Let's go check it out. This place is creeping me out."

They carefully walked up the concrete and iron steps to apartment 302 and knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer, but a young Hispanic boy poked his head out of the neighboring apartment.

"Hey, the guy who lives there… he's not there right now." The boy said, looking kind of scared of their presence.

"Do you know where he might be then?" Connor asked.

"Last night the ambulance came for him. He might be in the hospital."

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter! I just love cliffhangers, keeps my readers wanting more! Don't forget to read and review, that is what fuels me to write more! 


	2. Discoveries and Half Truths

A/N: Wow! I'm amazed at how many reviews I've gotten in less than 24 hours! Oh yeah and thanks for the tip. My spell checker didn't like the Hayley spelling… I'll just have to fix that. Anyway, here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my computer, the software on it, a 2 liter of Pepsi, and some sour glow worms that smell funny… Anyway, have fun reading!

Falling Legacy

Chapter 2: Discoveries and Half Truths

Shock and concern was all Hayley and the trio felt a mere second later. Just the mere concept of Dr. O being in the hospital for some unknown reason terrified them.

"D-do you know which h-hospital he was taken to?" Kira finally managed to ask the boy.

"Um… I think it was St. Frances…" the boy replied.

"Thank you. Hayley… lets go. I can't stand the thought of Dr. O in the hospital with no one he knows to be there with him." Soon enough, the rangers found themselves asking for directions to St. Frances hospital.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Connor pondered as they searched for a parking space.

"I'm hoping that it's nothing and that it's just a false alarm." Kira replied as she mentally prayed that her hopes would be found out to be a reality.

"Somehow I doubt that, Kira, it's a nice thing to think, but there's got to be a reason that he needed to be taken to the hospital by ambulance, and I highly doubt that it's nothing to be concerned about." Haley said as they found their way into the information desk.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for Thomas Oliver, we're friends of his and we were told he was brought here by ambulance sometime yesterday?" Haley asked the young woman at the desk.

"One moment please…" The woman walked elsewhere for a few moments and then came back. "He's in room 314 on the third floor. Here's your visitors passes. It's so nice that someone has finally decided to come and visit him, he's been in here too often without visitors."

"Thank you." Haley said quietly, not sure that the woman had heard her.

"Did she just say that Dr. O's been in this hospital before and had no visitors, or did I just hear wrong?" Connor asked, his voice very quiet compared to his usual loud demeanor.

"If you heard wrong, Connor, then all of us did." Anyone could tell that Kira was on the verge of crying just by her voice.

"Here we are…" Haley stopped to stare at the numbers by the door and gulped. The four of them were afraid of what condition they would find their friend in.

"Well, here goes…" Connor opened the door and the first thing that caught their eyes was the television and how the channels were being changed every few seconds.

"C'mon, Tommy, lets play Donkey Kong, best out of ten gets extra dessert!" they heard a young boy's weak voice say.

"Oh sure, you just want to get out of eating the tapioca pudding." The television flipped to a channel where they showed footage of a recent monster attack on Reefside. "Oh no…"

"C'mon, it's just a monster attack, lets play a game! Any game, heck, My mom even brought some board games. I'm bored Tommy, I hate it here, it stinks and the food is even worse. I wish my gramma could bring some of her cooking so I could share it with you. She makes the best smoothies!"

"Okay, how about the loser has to…. Ring the nurse to bring some….. Jello!"

"You're just saying that because you don't like tapioca pudding either…"

"I guess your right about that, but I do know both of us like Jello, then we can even have a Jello fight."

"You're on!" Suddenly the television switched to a Mortal Kombat game.

"I call dibs on Sub Zero!"

"Then I get Scorpion!"

"Tommy?" Hayley questioned, walking up to Tommy's bed.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"We're here because we're worried about you." Kira said as she and the others grabbed a seat next to their former teacher.

"How did you find me?" Tommy asked his fingers moving expertly tapping the buttons on the controller as his Sub Zero character pummeled Scorpion.

"If it weren't for Hayley, we wouldn't have found you at all. Ethan searched everywhere he could think of." Connor said.

"Tommy, how come you're in the hospital?" Haley looked at Tommy seriously.

"Just a rather nasty virus that is a little unwilling to go away…" Tommy answered, his eyes focused on the television screen.

"Tommy, we know you've been here more than once. From what the nurse at the information desk said, apparently you're in and out of here quite often." Haley pressed on, knowing that Tommy wasn't telling the whole truth and was for some reason, avoiding it. Tommy frowned and continued playing the game.

"It's just a virus, Hayley; I'll be fine in a couple of weeks." Tommy tried to assure them that he'd be fine. "So, why isn't Trent with you guys?"

"He's holding the fort at the Cyberspace. He actually volunteered for the job." Connor replied.

"That's nice, how are all of you? Ethan, you're looking… different."

"We're all fine. I'm just dressed differently than you remember. I own a software company that is a strong rival to Microsoft!"

"Nice, and I thought you just wanted to work for Microsoft when you were in high school."

"Well, I think I did a lot better than that, don't you?" Ethan said in reply as he brushed a bit of dust off his shirt.

"How about you Kira? I've been trying to find you on MTV but have had no luck."

"Well let's just say my band hasn't gotten that big… yet."

"Cool, Connor, I know you're a big soccer brain now, what does it feel like to wear the big boy cleats?"

"Hey, I was wearing the big boy cleats in high school, Dr. O, you know that. But it feels great to have several pairs though." Connor laughed. "Oh yeah, and did you know, that every pair is red?"

"Can't give up the color red eh? If you were me you would have had to have a wardrobe color change every few years. Anyway it's getting late and visitor times are supposed to over now. Why don't you come back tomorrow or something, actually why not bring Trent. I'd like to see him as well. It would put me at ease after that attack on TV."

"Okay, Dr. O, see ya!" Connor said.

"Same here Dr. O… hope you get better soon." Kira cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, Dr. O, we'll get Trent down here if we have to drag him by his hair." Ethan joked.

"See you Tommy, and please get better soon.."

"Hey Tommy, I beat you! You have to call Janet and ask for the Jello!" Nick called.

"Aw man! I'll be outta here before you know it, you guys, now I have a date with the cafeteria lady!" Tommy said as the four friends slowly exited the room.

As soon as they were gone, Tommy let out a huge sigh.

"Hey Tommy, why did you lie to your friends like that?" Nick asked.

"Because, I don't want them to worry and then smother me with it. You know how your family members react and bring you all kinds of things and always worry? I don't want that kind of attention."

"You'll tell them the truth next time won't you? You told me that it's not good to lie about being sick."

"Somehow I get the feeling they'll figure it out for themselves… Now, are we going to have that Jello fight or what?" Tommy pressed a white button on a remote like device and a nurse came in right away.

A/N2: Well there you go, another chapter, this one is almost 3 pages on Microsoft Word!

I know it's another cliffhanger, but they seem to work well for this story. I know you all will love it! Please Read and Review!


	3. Facing Fear

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but if I did, the rangers would sustain more believable injuries!

Falling Legacy

Chapter 3: Facing Fear

"Hey Hayley… do you get the feeling that something is really wrong with Dr. O?" Connor asked, breaking the odd silence inside Ethan's car as they drove towards Reefside.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Connor. I just don't understand why he won't just tell us what's going on." Hayley leaned her head against the window, trying to figure out just why Tommy wouldn't tell them the truth.

"Maybe he's afraid to admit that he's sick. Or maybe it's something really serious and he doesn't want us to worry too much about him." Kira suggested, drumming her fingers on the side door.

"If so, I'd like to know what he's sick with and how serious it is." Ethan said finally, pulling into the parking lot of a Burger King. "C'mon, dinner is on me. I'm starving."

It wasn't long until they were back at the Cyberspace telling Trent exactly what happened and calls were made to those who worked at the Cyberspace, and to their suppliers. After a good nights sleep, they were back on the road again.

"I can't believe Dr. O wouldn't at least try to contact us. You're telling me that nobody but the doctors and the four of us know that he's in the hospital?" Trent asked, unbelieving that the former power ranger wouldn't even tell his own family that he's sick.

"I can't believe it either, Trent. You should have seen him. He was so pale and surprised we were there." Ethan said.

"He was playing Donkey Kong with some kid that he apparently shares a room with." Kira said point blank.

"He shares a room with a kid? Don't they usually put adults in rooms with adults and kids in rooms with other kids?" Silence once again cast itself over the car.

"Trent… you are a genius! You're right. Usually they have kids in wards for kids and adults in wards for adults. Something is definitely going on." Kira cried out.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a genius… but what the heck…" Trent said.

Finally they made it to the hospital, grabbed some flowers from the gift shop, and made it back into Tommy's room which was unusually quiet. The boy who had been there the other day was gone without so much as a single trace.

"I thought you guys said there was a kid in this room with him…" Trent said in a whisper, staring at the empty bed.

"There was… they must have moved him or something…" Connor whispered.

"Then where is he now?" Trent asked.

"I wish we knew, that would at least settle my mind…" Kira murmured. Tommy was in his bed sleeping peacefully, or so it seemed. "Um, you think we should wake him?"

"Well it's not like he's going to tell us anything if we don't." Connor said, raising his voice. Tommy's eyes flickered open and the tired man let out a big yawn.

"Oh, hey you guys." Tommy said in a quiet, depressed manner.

"Hey Dr. O, these are for you…" Kira said, handing him the flowers.

"Thanks, you guys, this bedside table has needed a little decoration." He said managing a small half hearted smile.

"So, Tommy, what happened to your roommate?" Hayley asked. Tommy blinked and then gulped, the same way she remembered he would whenever he was asked about past girlfriends and other bad experiences.

"Nothing…" Tommy replied.

"Tommy, don't lie to us." Haley warned.

"I'm not lying…" Tommy said in a childish manner as he stared at a pinprick dot on the opposite wall.

"Dr. O, please tell us the truth, we're worried about you. You haven't even told us exactly why you're here." Kira said, tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah, c'mon Dr. O…" Ethan and Connor ushered in unison.

"Dr. O, we're the only ones that know you're here. You haven't even bothered to call your family… At least tell us what's going on." Trent looked at Tommy, feeling betrayed.

"Fine, you want to know what's going on, I'll tell you what's going on!" Tommy exclaimed angrily, blood quickly rushing to his pale face. "The kid who was in here yesterday, his name was Nick, he died last night…"

"My god, Tommy, but he was fine when we left…" Hayley paled.

"No he wasn't. He was dying. I was just trying to distract him from the fact that he was never even going to learn to drive or even have a girlfriend. He was supposed to go to Disneyland next week. He was in pain, Hayley."

"From what?" she pressed on, causing Tommy to gulp once more.

"From AIDS" Tommy murmured quietly, too quietly for the former rangers and Hayley to hear.

"Sorry Tommy, what was that you said?"

"He died from AIDS…" Tommy said, his temper flaring again. They heard the door open and a young female nurse came in with a tray. Hayley could do nothing more than stand there in shock.

"Tommy, I…" she gulped. "I don't know what to say."

"You wanted to know what was going on, let me continue before Rose comes in…" Tommy hissed, glancing at the clock. "A long time ago… when I was in high school… there was a monster attack… He was holding Kat hostage and I was the only one that could fight. I don't know where everyone else was… I ended up fighting it and winning… afterwards finding out that I must have gotten a rather bad cut while fighting. I tended to the cut and it healed up just fine, so I brushed it off." Tommy took a deep breath. Then, a few years after I started teaching at Reefside, I started getting sick, very sick, very often. I was gone so often that I couldn't teach for a single week at a time. I eventually went to the doctor, knowing that something was definitely wrong." Tommy gulped before continuing. "The doctors ran some tests, then ran more, eventually forcing me to be admitted to the hospital so that they could observe me and run as many tests as the blood hungry doctors could. Finally they pinpointed the cause of my being ill to a **_very rare _**virus related to the AIDS virus, even though what I've got works a lot faster at killing and has killed every other person who has been diagnosed, save for me."

A/N2: Okay, here's another cliffhanger for you… have fun reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Shocking Truths

A/N: Here's Chapter 4 of Falling Legacy… Oh yeah and an explanation for the cliffhangers… They're important to the story because if it weren't for the cliffhangers, the chapter would go on forever and have too much in it. There would be no drama, which is crucial to the storyline. It keeps the readers wanting more and thirsting for it like a vampire does for human blood! I know you're probably hating me for what's happening in Tommy's life right now, but I assure you, you won't be disappointed! Oh yeah and in chapter 3, Tommy said that what he had was similar to AIDS, if not worse. It's not the same thing, but very close to it. Oh yeah and sorry the story is progressing so quickly… I'm just on a roll to get it going… Oh yeah and kudos to Navyninjababe for helping me get through the roadblocks on this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, because if I did, it wouldn't be a little kids show…

Falling Legacy

Chapter 4: Shocking Truths

"The truth is… I'm dying." Tommy croaked. "I've spent the better part of the last few years in and out of the hospital. For a year or so after I was diagnosed, everything seemed to be fine and I started teaching again here in Los Angeles. Then I started getting sick again and a lot of the time, I couldn't even walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. A few days ago I ended up collapsing for some reason while I was trying to cook dinner and I ended up back here. Apparently whatever I was cooking had started to burn and Marco, the neighbor's kid smelled it burning and got his father, who got the food off the stove just in time while Marco called 911 and I woke up here" Tommy sighed and waited for the 5 of his visitors to absorb the information he had just unleashed. Each of the former rangers were pale from shock and tears threatened to fall from Hayley and Kira's eyes.

"My god, Tommy…" Hayley began.

"But… Dr. O… you should have at least told somebody. What about your family?" Kira asked.

"I haven't been in contact with my adoptive parents for a long time. I tried to contact them when I first found out… Apparently they moved and changed phone numbers and didn't think to tell me. When I came out here, it wasn't only to teach, it was to find my real mother. I had no such luck in finding her either."

"What about your friends from Angel Grove?"

"Yeah Dr. O, what about them? Surely one of them still has the same phone number."

"I just can't bring myself to call them, even now." Tommy sighed, looking more tired than ever.

"What if we call them up? All you have to do is tell us who all you want us to contact." Ethan suggested.

"Nah, I couldn't ask you guys to do that… It'd be too much work to track them down…" Tommy stared down at the white bed sheets.

"We already know where to contact everyone you knew from high school, Tommy, Ethan contacted them already when we were trying to find you so we could have a little reunion." Hayley said, hoping that Tommy would give in and at least pick a few people that they could call.

"Fine, it would be nice to see Jason, Billy, and Zack… Kat… Trini…" Tommy yawned. "… and Adam again…" Looking up he blinked tiredly. "Look, you guys, I'm exhausted. The doctors woke me up last night when… well you know… You guys should probably go and get something to eat though… I need to sleep or Rosie is going to have my head when she comes in with dinner…"

"Okay, Tommy, we'll be back in the morning. I think we'll all just find a cheap hotel and call everyone on Ethan's cell phone." Hayley quickly ushered her younger companions out as Tommy quickly fell back asleep.

"I can't believe it, Hayley… Dr. O, dying? It just seems so impossible." Kira wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Unfortunately even the best of the best die sometime. I wish it weren't true, but we've all got to face the facts together. Somehow I think that Tommy has been trying to avoid the fact, himself." Hayley said, picking at a little fuzz ball on her sweater.

"How are we ever going to tell his friends from high school?" Ethan flopped himself on one of the hotel beds.

"I think maybe it would be best if Tommy tells them exactly what's going on. We'll tell them that we're arranging a little party for Tommy's birthday…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was coming up… I was so caught up in the fact that he's in the hospital… I completely forgot." Ethan replied. Connor was already fast asleep in a recliner.

"Well, we'd better start calling as many as we can, that are on the list… Let's see… Jason Scott is first on the list, let's try him." Kira grabbed Ethan's phone and started dialing.

"Hello, Jason Scott?" Hayley asked as soon as someone picked up the phone.

"Yes?" A deep male voice on the other end replied.

"Hi, my name is Hayley, I'm a friend of Tommy's… we're planning a little surprise party for him… and we thought maybe it might be nice if some of his friends from high school could join us… Is there any possibility that you can come down to Los Angeles for a couple days at the most?"

"Sure! I can come down anytime. I'm on vacation from work." Jason replied. "How is Tommy? I haven't seen him in ages!"

"I think perhaps he'd be the one most suited to tell you. Anyway, I'll call you back as soon as I find out what's what with the others that we're inviting."

"Okay, I'll be awaiting your call." Hayley hung up and then looked back at the list and dialed another number.

"Hello, William Cranston speaking." A male voice at the end spoke.

"Hello Mr. Cranston, my name is Haley, I'm a good friend of Tommy Oliver's. I was wondering if you could make a trip down to Los Angeles for a surprise party for him in the next few days."

"You're a friend of Tommy's eh? Well I suppose I could. I mean, it is for Tommy after all. When and where?"  
"Well I was hoping everyone could meet up at Hanson Park around 1 pm tomorrow."

"Well it is short notice but I should be able to make it."

"Thank you, Mr. Cranston. I look forward to meeting you."

"Same here."

"Okay, Ethan, who's next on the list?" Kira asked, peering over the computer genius' shoulder.

"Zack Taylor…" Ethan replied in his most serious tone. Haley quickly dialed the number and waited for the former black ranger to pick up.

"Hello?" said a playful male voice on the other end.

"Hello, are you Zack Taylor?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Haley, I'm a friend of Tommy's from college."

"Oh… you must be the Haley that he was talking about that last time I heard from him… and that was years ago."

"Well I'm flattered that Tommy mentioned me to you. Now the reason I'm calling is because some friends and I thought that perhaps Tommy would like a little get together with some of his friends from high school and you were one of the people that came to mind."

"Really? Well I'd love to come, when is it?"

"At Hanson Park in Los Angeles at 1 pm tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"We'll be looking forward to seeing you."

Haley hung up and looked at the four former rangers and sighed before continuing her calls.

A/N: Okay here's the fourth chapter I've been promising for ages. Hope you like it as much as I do. Please Read and Review. Reviews mean much more to me since I had to remove all my song fics.


	5. Risky Business

A/N: Thank You all for the reviews, before you read this story, here are some replies to them…

BlackNightWolf04: I don't like to pile all the rangers into one tiny hospital room because I myself have a tough time in crowds. Some rangers will be brought along by the rangers that were invited and to be honest, Tommy was very tired. Now as for Kim, I would think that would be a very sore spot for Tommy since the letter. I do hope you know about the horrible letter Kimberly sent to Tommy intending to break up with him. I can never forget that. But don't worry, I am thinking about making a very tough part where Kim finds out and whatnot… just for the interest of the fans who do still like Kimberly despite her horrible sin.

StevenQ: I didn't want Tommy to have AIDS since we know there is no cure… You will see as the story unfolds what will happen to dear Tommy. I know I'm morbid, but I'm also a major Tommy fan. I've already killed him off in a fic I wrote with a friend… and cried whilst writing it.

Pastel Garlic: I do try to do things that other people haven't. All the Tommy fics seem to be the same Tommy/Kim fics. I can't stand the thought of putting Tommy back with Kimberly after what she did to him. I swear, if I was in her place I would have never broken his heart like she did.

Pikachucranstongirl: Woah? I'm horrible? How am I horrible… oh yeah… I'll call you when and if I ever get my mobe!

A/N2: Okay now let the games begin… right after this disclaimer…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, if I did, well… lets just say that there wouldn't always be happy endings for the rangers…

Falling Legacy

Chapter 5: Risky Business

* * *

_Tommy could see his doctor standing over him, an unusually serious expression on his face._

"_Tommy, we're going to have to give you a new prescription. The last one seems to have lost it's effectiveness more rapidly than we expected."_

"_Sure doc…" Tommy attempted to say then realizing that he had an oxygen mask on._

"_Tommy, I'd rather you not try to talk right now, we had quite a scare last night when you stopped breathing."_

'_I stopped breathing?' Tommy thought to himself as he shot the doctor a questioning look._

"_Yes, you stopped breathing. Apparently the virus has now begun to attack your lungs. You'll have to stay on the oxygen until I say."

* * *

_

"… And now we'll go to Jonathon with breaking news." Tommy watched the news in silence, a sense of dread coming upon him as he saw the commotion going on behind the young reporter. "What you see here is a monster attack. Apparently this is the same monster that attacked Angel Grove many years ago, nearly destroying the entire city!" He recognized the monster immediately. It was the same monster that had held Kat hostage all those years ago, the same monster who had caused him to be in and out of the hospital for so many years. He could not just lie there and allow others to be hurt like he had.

He summoned his reserve strength, the kind he reserved for those times he was in a bind with a monster or something similar and ripped out the IVs that it seemed had been in his arm since forever, as if they were a part of him. It hurt but there was no way he could encounter the monster with them in. Quickly he found some of his clean clothes, a long sleeved black shirt, his light blue pants, and of course, his shoes.

* * *

Haley and the four former rangers sat at a picnic table at the park, Connor, Ethan, and Trent were already stuffing their faces with Kentucky Fried Chicken while Kira and Haley each had a sno-cone, both too anxious to eat greasy food.

Kira was nervously watching the parking area, wondering who of Tommy's high school friends would be the first to arrive. She watched as someone pulled in on a Harley.

"Hayley, did Dr. O ever talk about his friends when you guys were in college together?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, Hayley, what juicy details about our dear Dr, O did you find out?" Ethan asked.

"…ah bell ud…" Connor attempted to say with a mouth stuffed full of fried chicken effectively grossing out all in attendance.

"Well, I do know a fair bit…" Haley replied. "But, I hardly think that all the juicy details are ones you need to know."

"Oh c'mon Haley…." Connor whined, having finally swallowed the food that had been in his mouth previously.

"Yeah Haley, who was his first girlfriend, I know you know…" Kira's eyes gleamed in anticipation of such information. Haley looked extremely uncomfortable at the question but sighed and began to tell the 4 what she knew.

"Kimberly Hart, the original pink ranger, was Tommy Oliver's first girlfriend… and last girlfriend as far as I know."

"Wait a minute, you're telling us that Dr. O, in all the time you've known him, has **_never_** had a romantic relationship since his days as the white ranger?" Ethan asked, shocked that his favorite science teacher had such a lousy love life.

"Yes that is what I'm telling you." Haley looked at the four of them. "But, I did find out that this Kat Hillard did have the hots for him. I think he was still brooding about Kimberly back then."

"Or maybe he somehow subconsciously knew that things were going to end up like this…" Kira mused just as the man who owned the Harley walked up to them.

"Um, is there a Haley among your number?" the man asked in a husky voice.

"Uh yeah… And you're Jason, right?"

"I'm the only Jason here, unless one of you guys are named Jason…" Jason joked, taking in the odd expressions of the 5. "So uh, where's Tommy?"

* * *

A/N3: Okay, here's another cliffie, but rest assured, I have much more coming. This is the first time I've ever been able to finish 5 chapters of writing! Well… maybe not the first time, since Back in Black: Ranger's thoughts got to it's 5th chapter, but this is the first time I've been able to get to the point where a 6th chapter is easy to do. Anyway, I would be honored if you review. I will be replying to at least one review in future chapters. Perhaps yours will be the one I reply to. Kudos bars for all of you! 


	6. Encounters

.A/N: Well here's chapter 6. I hope more people start to read this, because it really is a good fic.

BlackNightWolf04: Yes I agree with that, but I think I'll leave you in suspense as to if I let her see him or not…

Alana Xavier1: While I disagree with you about Kim being one of the best rangers since there are better female rangers than her, she is without a doubt one of my favs… although when I was told a couple years ago about the Letter… you better believe I felt sick (I think I repressed the memory of that ep about the Letter…) You will have to wait to see, so keep on reading and you just might get your Kimberly/Tommy reunion although I fear it may not be the happy one you probably wish for.

The real vampire: MUAHAHA, ah now you must be one heck of a writer! Although I don't really like Ninja Storm much… just the fact that there was NO pink ranger in that season got to me… I think I'm just going to let Tommy explain… after a little dangerous action sequence anyway… Here's your update!

Khion - Guardian of Ice: Chill, here's chapter 6. Trust me, this one wasn't easy to get done…

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, if I did, Kimberly would be turned evil like she really is… The darn wolf in sheep's clothing she is…

Falling Legacy

Chapter Six: Encounters

"So uh, where's Tommy?"

"Oh he'll be here, he had some errands to run." Haley quickly lied, knowing that the truth would have to come out by the time Tommy's other friends arrived.

"Hah, and I thought he had quit being late…" Jason let out a light laugh. "You mind if I take a piece of chicken?"

"Go ahead if there's any left, although you might have to fight Connor if there's only one." Kira joked hoping to mask any emotion that might clue the original red ranger in on what was going on.

"Oh its fine Kira, I mean he IS the ORIGINAL red ranger after all… I'm like fresh meat compared to him." Connor said.

"Wait a minute, you guys know about me being a power ranger?" Jason asked, just before he was about to take a huge bite from the drumstick he had picked out of the bucket.

"Well uh, we kinda figured that out shortly after we ourselves became rangers…" Kira replied, knowing that if Connor were to explain, he'd give them all a headache repeating the events of the day Dr. O became the Black Dino Thunder ranger.

"You guys are rangers?" Jason looked at them skeptically. "Aren't you guys a little old for rangering? I mean, sure, I got to fight for one last time after years of having a normal life, but… ranger teams are usually younger than you are."

"We were rangers… back when we were in high school…" Ethan explained.

"And Tommy knew you guys how?"

"He was our Science teacher, duh!" Connor exclaimed, his mouth still full of chicken.

"Connor, jeez, you eat as much as you used to when we were in school, if not more! Please, at least swallow before you talk!" Kira snapped, officially grossed out.

"Hey, it's my job to be gross, and besides soccer, my one true passion is to gross you guys out as much as possible as often as possible! Heck, I haven't been able to gross you out for ages, Kira!" Connor whined, earning himself a hard punch in the arm from Kira.

"Well sounds like Tommy will have a lot of explaining to do when the he and the others get here… Speaking of the others… I think that's Adam and the others coming up right now! Who all got invited?" Jason asked.

"You, Billy, Zack, Kat, Trini, and Adam." Kira counted them off on her fingers.  
"Whoa, you invited Kat? I would have thought… Never mind, it's probably better to invite her rather than Kim… Although knowing Kat… she'll probably…" Jason cut himself off as the other guests got closer and his worst fears were confirmed. Along with Kat was the one person that Jason knew would probably crash any party that was planned.

"Kim…" Jason muttered under his breath. Judging from Connor, Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Haley's faces, they too knew Tommy's history with women.

"Okay, you guys…" Jason said to Haley and the Dino Thunder Rangers. "Here's Billy, Kat, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Adam. You guys…" He said to the recent arrivals. "This is Haley, Kira, Connor, Ethan, and Trent."

A mutual greeting was exchanged as well as suspicious looks that were exchanged between Kimberly and Haley.

"So, when is Tommy getting here?" Kimberly asked. At this an odd look crossed the faces of Haley and the younger former rangers.

"Um… well…you see…" Kira started before being interrupted by Haley.

"Tommy is in the hospital… We sort of thought it best if we told all of you at once, just to save ourselves from having to repeat explanations over and over again." Haley said, cringing. Jason knew all the other rangers had the same questions in their minds but were afraid to ask, except perhaps Kimberly.

"Why is Tommy in the hospital?" Kim asked, her eyes narrowing at the other woman.

"I think we'll let him explain that... Why don't we all pile into a car and drive to the hospital and see him."

As the rangers neared Tommy's usual room, Haley got an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Upon walking into the room, they found it empty.

"So this is Tommy's room? Must be lonely having a room all to himself…" Kimberly commented quietly. The bed that had been in the room the day before was now gone. Haley seemed drawn to the television remote and turned on the television which was tuned onto a news report on a monster attack nearby. Seeing this, Haley's heart raced as her gaze fell upon Kat. The former pink ranger's face had suddenly become pale and what seemed to be recognition burned in her eyes.

"Um… Kat, is it… What's wrong?" Haley asked, wondering what was so wrong.

"That's him… the one that… God, if it weren't for Tommy… I'd…" Kat trailed off, her hand to her mouth. The Former Dino Thunder rangers and Haley all shared a knowing glance. The monster attacking must have been the same one that Tommy had caught that nasty virus from all those years ago.

"Look, there's someone fighting it!" Connor bellowed. Haley watched the television screen closely until her worst fears were confirmed. Tommy was out there fighting the monster.

"I should have never let him keep his gem…" Haley said under her breath. "C'mon, lets get out there and stop him."

Having arrived on the scene of the fight, Haley and the others were stunned by how well Tommy was fighting the monster despite his illness.

"It's got to be the gem… It's keeping him strong enough to fight…" Ethan said.

"I'm amazed they let him out of the hospital." Kira whispered, wanting so dearly to help her teacher fight the scum. Haley ran back to the car and took something out of the glove compartment.

"Rangers, it's time to suit up and help your favorite teacher kick ass."

"As I always say, if the suit still fits, go ahead and wear it!" Kira was first to grab her gem.

"Finally, now I can kick something other than computer software company ass!" Ethan cried out, his eyes wide with glee.

"Hmmm… I wonder if this monster likes soccer… because I'm going to beat him like I did the other team at last years nationals!" Connor took his gem in his hands, the same old feeling of power still there. In a matter of seconds, the trio cried out,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"You only saved theirs?" Trent looked at his boss in disbelief.

"Trent… don't even start thinking that." Haley said, pulling out a gleaming white gem.

"Yes! Time to serve this freak up some kick ass smoothies!" Trent said as he held the gem in his hands. His gaze fell upon his friends as they bravely fought the monster, taking great care with each punch, kick, blast they made.

"White Dino Power!" He yelled as he morphed and then joined his comrades in battle.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing here?" Trent could hear Tommy growl at him and the others.

"Making sure you don't get killed! You've got visitors waiting for you in your room!" Kira replied to her former teacher as she double blasted the monster making him fly back to a tree.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd LOVE to see your old friends again. They're worried about you." Trent cried, just before Tommy got caught in the way of the Monster's fire. He fell back with a grunt and demorphed, just as Connor, Trent, and Ethan blasted the monster to smithereens it's disgusting goo flying through the air at all angles.

A/N2: Oh deary… yet another CLIFFHANGER! Oh me, oh my… Hope you liked this and will continue to read Falling Legacy.

Stay Tuned for chapter seven of Falling Legacy, where we will find out if Tommy is "okay" after their heated battle.


End file.
